I See You
by GothyShadow
Summary: One shot, Arthur sees how special Merlin truly is, and comes to realise that he has taken the warlock for granted. R&R Songfic on Leona Lewis' I See You


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the other characters. It is a darn shame, I heart Artie and Merlie 3 x Enjoy the story. I also do not own Leona Lewis, she is a nice singer, and her voice is soft like a fairy. Now I'm rambling, do excuse me…

**I see you  
I see you  
Walking through a dream  
I see you  
A light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanting**

I pray in my heart that this dream never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love

You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your world I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender

I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life  
I offer my love, for you  
When my heart was never open  
(And my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colours of love and of life ever more  
Ever more  
(I see me through your eyes)  
(Living through life flying high)  
Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life  
I see you

**I see you**

I watched Merlin from the other side of the room. My father, who was sat next to me, ate his meal in silence, this was not like him. Usually, he was loud and boisterous, so today, there must be something going through his mind. "Father, what is troubling you? You do not seem your usual self" I commented.

The King sat straighter on his throne "Nothing is wrong Arthur, I was just thinking about business. Are you training this afternoon?" he asked me, his interest finally on something worthy for once. It was my turn to sit straight.

"Yes my lord, I was going to teach Merlin how to fight properly. If you have seen his sword skills lately, you would know that they are terrible. I think that he should learn the skill should a battle start unnoticed and we need his help"

My father nodded his head in encouragement "Very well off you go". I stood up and bowed to him. Once again, I looked over at Merlin. His back was to me, but instantly turned around to face me, as though he could feel my eyes staring at his back. I tilted my head, indicating that he had to come to me. Which, very faithfully he did.

We left together and made our way onto the training grounds. I noted that he was eager to do what was expected of him, that I liked, and could only mean that he wanted me to do something in return. "What are you after Merlin?" I asked him, my forehead wrinkled into a frown. He looked at me with those light sapphire blue eyes, I knew at once that he was truly happy to be in my company, which, was not often.

"Nothing Sire, I am glad to be out in the fresh air and in your company that is all" he flashed a smile at me.

I winced at the word 'Sire', I had to address him about that "Merlin, please do not call me that when in my company. I do not mind you using it in front of my father, but I am a different person"

Again, he smiled at me "Really? I thought you were the same person. Fine then, I will call you Artie. It suits you perfectly" his laughter was soft and delicate.

I frowned at him again. "Artie? I am not like my father; do not compare me to him!" I was a little stung, but could tell that he had not meant to offend. "I'm sorry Merlin; I did not mean to shout at you. Come, let's train"

I quickened up my pace, it was a peculiar feeling, having my friend at my heels, following me wherever I go. Literally wherever I went, he followed. It was slightly annoying at times. Imagine going to relieve yourself, and having your servant beside you, watching your every move, as if expecting to be asked to clean you up afterwards. Well, this had to be stopped, I could not go in his presence, which meant I had to hold it in all day, which hurt dreadfully and gave me a bad temper. This, in turn rubbed off on Merlin. So I gave him a strict order, stay outside when I needed to go.

"So what are we doing today Artie?" Merlin had caught up and was jogging beside my long, impatient strides.

I walked faster, so fast, that I thought my legs were going to burst under the strain. "I am going to teach you sword skills. I might need your assistance in battle one day" I stopped in the arena; the soft golden sand had been smoothed out from the last time I trained.

"Oh good. Well fire away, well not literally…" Merlin grinned at me. I smiled briefly for the first time today. I grabbed a sword from the rack and threw it to Merlin, who saw this as an attack and dived onto the sand, away from the weapon. The sword landed point down behind him.

"Merlin, you were meant to catch the sword, not run away from it." I held out a hand to pull him up, which he took gratefully. I turned away and took a few steps away from him. My right hand pulled my sword out of its scabbard and held it before me. I looked over at the raven haired teenager, who was watching me with curiosity.

After a few attempts to make Merlin strike back at me, I decided that it simply wasn't going to work. He was trying his hardest but there was something in him that was holding back. "Come on we are going for a walk" I sheathed my sword and reached out for his. Our hands touched briefly, I could feel the warmth radiating through his skin, it tingled my hand, which was slightly cold as usual, and it was due to all the fighting and training that I took part in. My hands were rough from over use. I realised that I was holding his hand a little too tightly. I coughed embarrassedly and let go. I was amused to see him blushing, a scarlet mist creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked me excitedly.

"To the forest. There's a nice quiet spot to sit. I often go there when something's bothering me" I replied and quickened my pace. I liked Merlin, but I could never let my father find out. It was not just friendship, there was something else… I longed to let the teenager know how I felt, but I knew that he would be taken aback. It was not normal for a prince like myself to be sexually inclined towards men. Actually it was not heard of. So this was something that I had to be extremely careful, should my father find out.

Merlin ran ahead of me now "Come on I'll race you!" he laughed as he tore away from me. I grinned; this was going to be easy.

"Watch out Merlin, I'm coming!" I laughed and took off after him. He was quite a fast runner, I had to admit. He had to tire soon, I ran quicker; my legs ached as the muscles tightened, my breath was harsh and fast in my lungs, sweat trickled down my forehead, my blonde hair became wet. I finally caught up with Merlin, who seemed as breathless as I was; he certainly was sweating a lot. I was behind him and gaining fast. With one last push, I leapt forwards and held onto his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Artie get off me" Merlin panted, his face on the grass. I let him roll over and pinned him down. "I won admit it, I'm faster than you" he grinned at me. I grinned back.

"No I won't let you win. You're not going anywhere. You're mine now" I almost growled the last three words, to my surprise he did not react as I thought he would have.

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that shall we? I can go wherever I like Arthur Pendragon, and you can't stop me, now get your arse off my crotch" he pushed at my chest with his warm hands.

I resisted the urge to sit heavily on him, it was tempting but I had a better idea. "No, you belong to me Merlin Emrys and I am not letting you go, even if that means I have to tie you to my bed so that you can not escape." I bit my tongue to hold the rest of the words I wanted to say from tumbling out of my extremely dry mouth.

His eyebrows rose in suspicion, and he licked his lips nervously "Excuse me?" He said dumbfounded. I smiled slowly and mischievously.

"You heard me" I whispered, and leant closer to him. My nose almost touched his, we were so close my heart and groin ached for contact. I knew that I could not bridge the gap that decision had to be made by him. Which, to my surprise, he did.

His kiss was soft and gentle, as though he had never kissed someone before. Of course, he was not nervous, I knew that the instant his tongue came probing in my mouth. The feeling was strange and felt like I was eating eels. I looked into his eyes, which were clouded over, their usual sparkling blue were now golden. I pulled away, confused and afraid of his eyes.

I sat back on Merlin's stomach and tried to calm myself down. "Merlin your eyes…they are golden" I whispered breathlessly. He looked up at me, the smile on his face slowly disappeared. He bit his lip.

"Artie I need to tell you something. About myself…I am a warlock…" he spoke softly, as though somebody would hear, which was not possible, because we were alone.

"A what?" I sat there, not taking the information in.

"I am a warlock, I can do magic. Please do not tell Uther" he begged me. Something inside me was struck with guilt. I placed my hand on his soft cheek and whispered tenderly.

"Don't worry Merlie, I will never tell. Your secret is safe with me, I promise" I longed to tell him how I felt, but knew that it would be too soon. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, as is sensing that I had something else to say.

"Go on tell me, there is something you need to tell me. I won't object to what you have to say, I think you will be surprised by my answer"

I took a deep breath and braced myself "Merlie, I love you"

"I love you too Artie, you great big softie" Merlin reached forward and pulled me down onto him, and gave me a sloppy wet kiss.

We lay side by side as the sun set in the sky, I turned my head to look at the raven haired teen, he was fast asleep, his head cradled in the crook of my arm. I kissed his forehead gently. I now knew something that I had not before; I had taken advantage of the boy many times and had not understood his position to me. Had I known about the risks he took to save my tanned arse, I would have stopped him time and time again, until I got the message through to him that he did not have to put his life on the line. That I would gladly sacrifice myself for him, so that nothing bad would ever happen to him.

I carried him back to the castle, my eyes never leaving his sparkly sapphire orbs. I set him down upon his bed and gave him a good night kiss on his forehead, before leaving to my room, to sleep the whole night through, knowing that I had built a friendship with someone who was more special than me.


End file.
